


Sleep is for the Weak

by MissLee



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Forehead Kisses, Getting Together, M/M, POV John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 20:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14245503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLee/pseuds/MissLee
Summary: Written for the prompt: "Why do you only kiss me when I'm sleeping?"





	Sleep is for the Weak

**Author's Note:**

> It's all happen'n over here: [My Tumblr](https://missleeismyname.tumblr.com/)

* * *

 

“Why do you only kiss me when I’m sleeping?”

John froze. He’d been certain that Sherlock was totally unconscious - he was drugged for chrissakes! And there was no way someone who’d been drugged not an hour prior would feel a tiny kiss to the forehead, right? Stupid bloody criminals and their bad quality chemicals. 

God, he was caught. Best play dumb.

“What?”

“You heard me, John. _Why do you only kiss me when I’m sleeping?_ ”

He coughed. “I really have no idea what you’re on about, you were drugged, Sherlock, remember?”

“Yes, John, I _remember_.” Sherlock was getting agitated now, his voice going tight and impatient. “I won’t ask a third time.” 

“Great. Night!” John ran from the room, flicking the light switch off as he went.

 

* * *

 

Truthfully, John was pretty proud of himself. Rather cleverly, he thought, he’d avoided the subject all day. He’d been at the surgery (shut up it still counted) since eight that morning and had managed to occupy himself until a little past six. With the added tube journey and walking time (he could take a detour, stretch his legs a bit) he reckoned he’d get in around seven and then disappear to his room and all would be well. 

Imagine his surprise then, when not five minutes after he’d thought up his master avoidance plan, Sherlock burst through the door to the staffroom. 

John blanched. “What the hell are you doing here!” 

“Looking for you, obviously. When it got to half past and you hadn’t shown up I knew you’d be here twiddling your thumbs so I thought I’d save you the bother.” 

“But- you can’t just-” he spluttered. 

“Can’t what? Can’t come and ask my flatmate if he’d like to kiss me properly when I was awake, for once?”

Dead silence. 

More dead silence.

John… honestly had no idea what to do with that. 

“You’re ridiculous,” Sherlock admonished. Three long strides later he was across the room and pressing their lips together.


End file.
